The son that was never his
by A.P.A.17
Summary: Snape reflect on his present and the choice he made.On seeing the son that should his.
1. Chapter 1

_**SEVERUS POV**_

_Here they come. All of them flock of lambs and with a few years they are going to full grown sheep as stupid and submissive as they are now. First years. Good thing, it is his last class and he already had Ogden's firewhiskey already out ready for him to drown his sorrow._

_The time have come for the first impact as he thought as he entered the class, cape billowing behind him. Let the show start. Slytherin and Gryffindor meaning potter. He was going to get full artillery. Afterall all his death eater friend decided that reproducing and having kids be born same year as the potter kid was the most marvelous idea. Those dunderheads, they were going to make this harder that it needed to be._

_Let start with roll call. Give them some continuity or semblance familiarity before the show start._

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity."

_His exclamation allowed to hide his lingering eyes on the boy. He seems much calmer than at the feast. No headache. And his eyes, Lily 's eyes. Okay Severus Tobias Snape. You have starred too long. Start your theatrics. Now._

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

_He is writing. Defiance as his father. He may have left but he tainted the boy. He made the boy his carbon copy. He tainted Lily's memory. He stole and smirched it like he did most of his life with my belongings._

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I don't know, sir," said Harry

Your ignorance Potter. You gifted it to your son but he still can be polite. Good he is lily's son after all.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."

_Raised hand. The eager of the class. But I don't people that want to prove themselves with simple answers in the class. I don't want those ego boosters. I want you to be confident to know the answer and shut up. I want you to be cunning enough to say what I am doing so take the fucking hand down._

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

_You are wasting your mother's brain boy. I know you have it then use it. I know you opened the book so think. At least, he has the courage to look me in the eyes and say the truth. Good easier to grow that backbone that he lacks. That you could have given him some stupid Potter._

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

_Finally took you long enough. Good that he sees other people except himself. Thank you, lily, for that._

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

_Let speed your backbone construction _

_Let supervise those incapable now._

[... Longbottom melts the cauldron...]

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

_The hopeless of the year and no backbone. What is it with this year and there inborn cowardness?_

Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

_You should have had your mother compassion._

[... Ron kicked Harry behind their cauldron...]

_Good at least he got Potter ability of making friends. _

_As I watched him leave, the only thing I could think. Why are you not mine? You would be safer._


	2. The story my eyes could never tell

Years passed and I watched some of the lambs grew into there full sheep glory while others grew up into what they should be. He grew up too. Everyday looking more and more like his despicable father with his same elfin height but preserving the eyes that never let me hate him.

He was kind and loyal. He had friends and a brain. His personality was more equally divided than his appearance ever could be between his parent.

He suffered and vanquished more than he should have if were….

He grew up not to be a sheep nor a lion like his father would have wished but he grew to be the perfect prince.

Winning every heart in the world while maintaining such an infuriating humility that you could choke on it. He got a backbone. Finally, after all those years of training who would have thought.

I, a spy would ever be able to raise a child. All those afternoons sneakily treating his wound while he worked in the garden. The monthly or sometime weekly threatening of those Dursleys. He reached adulthood.

And I raised him to be more [perfect than even you Lily. As despite being like you the light of justice and hope. He learnt to forgive the harshest as he did today. I am forgiven Lily.

Even if he isn't my son, I love him. "You have her eyes"


End file.
